Igual que papá
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Aya Drevis, una pequeña niña que tuvo que dejar atrás cada parte de su vida con tal de seguir adelante, ahora era una joven adulta hecha y derecha, quien durante el paso de los años halló su propósito de vida... propósito que en su momento detestó en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua.


_Bueno, esta es la primera historia que he escrito fuera del Fandom de Naruto si se deja fuera al Fic Crossover que aún estoy editando haha, es en un ambiente al que no estoy muy acostumbrada pero me ha gustado escribirla :3_

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mi fruifhdi_

* * *

_**[ Igual que papá ]**_

_**Capítulo único**_

.

La densa oscuridad de la noche cayó sobre Alemania, país de Europa occidental, el cual contaba con un puro y limpio paisaje de bosques, ríos y hasta montañas, país dónde se ubicaba uno de los bosques más desolados y alejado de la sociedad, en dicho sector yacía una no muy espaciosa cazona que con lo aislada que se hallaba de la civilización hacía difícil el trabajo de dar a lugar con ella, un paisaje enriquecido de naturaleza era lo único que podía ser contemplado a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

En los interiores de dicha estructura vivían su día a día dos mujeres, siendo una de ellas Aya Drevis, una joven muchacha cuya edad rondaba por los veinticinco años, quien luego de los desafortunados acontecimientos vividos en la mansión donde solía vivir con sus ahora fallecidos padres durante su infancia, se marchó hacia las afueras en busca de estabilizar el rumbo de su vida en compañía de María, quien trabajó bajo los cuidados de su familia como asistente médica de su padre, y en su momento, su amante. La diferencia de edad que ella y Aya tenían no era demasiado alta, actualmente María contaba con cuarenta y dos años sobre sus hombros y gozaba de total vitalidad, exceptuando las pocas arrugas que bajo sus verdes ojos estuvieron formándose durante el paso del tiempo.

Ambas yacían reunidas en la habitación de la que Aya hacía uso para atender a sus pacientes desde muy lejos en busca de sus servicios, encargándose de limpiar cada uno de los utensilios utilizados y dejando todo objetivo en su sitio correspondiente, tal que pareciera como si nada hubiese sido movido en primer lugar, como si nadie se hubiese inmutado siquiera en usar alguna de las camillas dentro del cuarto.

Acabando de esterilizar dichas herramientas y con la limpieza en general, desde su lugar y sin dar media vuelta, María comentó. –Otra muestra excelente.

–Ya tenía su tiempo el que no se presentara la posibilidad de adquirir una de este tipo. –Agregó Aya. –Pero hemos tardado más de la cuenta en extraerla.

–Todo por un buen trabajo, señorita.

–¿Puedes encargarte de llevar los restos al cobertizo del patio de atrás, María? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso?

–No tiene porqué preocuparse por mi, no me supone ningún problema hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. –Agregó la mujer, sujetando con fuerza desde su amarre al saco de considerable tamaño ubicado en el piso y comenzando a arrastrarlo hasta la salida.

Una vez que se vio sin la compañía de la mujer de castaños cabellos, contando únicamente con la escasa luz que residía en el cuarto gracias al foco que yacía suspendido directamente sobre la camilla en la que Aya estuvo trabajando, quien se dispuso a lavar las últimas manchas que sobre esta quedaron tras su extenuante labor, el trapo que tendía a utilizar en cada ocasión llegó a teñir de rojo el contenido del pequeño cubo que tenía a su lado al momento de sumergirlo en el agua.

Luego de dar por finalizado su trabajo, la joven Drevis comenzó a pasearse apacible por los pasillos de su actual hogar a la espera de la llegada de su fiel compañera, acción que acabó convirtiéndose en una especie de hábito suyo hace ya tiempo, rondar hasta por los rincones más oscuros de su no muy espaciosa cazona era una forma de voltear a mirar hacia el pasado y recordar la casa en la que nació y creció hasta los once años, a dicha edad no contaba con la posibilidad de que aquellos desafortunados acontecimientos que aún persistían en sus memorias se diesen dentro de la seguridad de su hogar ni tampoco contaba con descubrir la siniestra verdad oculta tras el fallecimiento de su madre, fueron aquellos hechos ocurridos esa noche los que la orillaron a marcharse junto a María, sin inmutarse en mirar atrás, abandonando todas sus pertenencias y comodidades y conservando únicamente sus recuerdos de felicidad compartidos con su madre y padre.  
Ella y María no estaban unidas por ningún lazo sanguíneo y aunque fue cierto que en un principio llegó a odiarla, ahora era lo único que tenía que pudiese considerar como una familia y se atrevía pensar que ella pensaba de igual manera, su firme lealtad brindada a lo largo de los últimos años eran prueba de ello, la había perdonado por todo mal que pudo haber cometido dentro de su círculo familiar en el pasado.

Durante su calmo recorrido por los pasillos, Aya se cruzó con una pequeña encimera perfectamente ubicada bajo un rectangular espejo de cristal colgado en el muro, sobre dicho mobiliario yacía una mucha vestida con un vestido color azul cielo, esta lucía un largo y ondulado cabello marrón y un par de azules ojos, un azul mucho más brillante y atrayente que el de su vestimenta. A simple vista parecía de porcelana, sin embargo, tanto ella como María sabían muy bien cuál era su verdadero origen... cada una de sus partes, ya sea brazos, piernas, manos e incluso globos oculares provenían de una considerable gama de gente, de toda persona que se atreviese a empeñar un largo trayecto hasta su clínica esperando recibir sus servicios médicos, los cuáles constaban de total gratuidad sin excepción, pues a fin de cuentas ninguno de ellos volvería a poner un pie fuera de esa estructura para ver la luz del sol.

Todo empezó al hallar el libro de anatomía de su padre, luego de echarle la primera ojeada le fue inevitable el no sentir interés por el experimento de vida de su progenitor... preservar la belleza del ser humano en dicho estado de inmovilidad, luciendo tan joviales justo como cuando estaban vivos, el haber fusionado en un único cuerpo tales partes le hacía ver la perfección del resultado, el poder contemplarlo le hizo comprender la afición que su padre tuvo al momento de cometer cada una de sus acciones, entendió sus ideales.

Con delicadeza, Aya tomó la muñeca entre sus brazos, procediendo a apreciar cada uno de sus rasgos y demás, aquella muñeca no solo era su preferida entre las otras que tenía repartidas por el hogar hasta la fecha, sino que había sido la primera que creó con éxito con sus propias manos e inconscientemente le hacía recordar a la que su padre le regaló cuando cumplió seis años, claro que en ese entonces no sabía cuál era su verdadera procedencia ni la labor de su querido padre.

Anclando una tenue sonrisa en sus rosados labios, la joven Drevis abrazó sin ejercer demasiada fuerza al mediano objeto entre sus brazos, uniendo la cabeza de esta contra su mejilla y casi en un susurro, formuló la frase.

–Estoy echándote tanto de menos... padre.

* * *

_Esta corta historia estuvo ambientada en un juego de RPG Maker Indie, el cual se llama **Mad Father** hudicfhsdihi Es muy bueno y hace tiempo que se me antojaba la idea de escribir algo sobre este juego._

_La siguiente actualización será el nuevo capítulo de **Don't dream, it's over**, volveré con esa historia en la que estoy poniendo tanto de mi esfuerzo hehe._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
